Ever Changing
by AliasC.L
Summary: This is the very beginnings of a crossover with X-Men......staring Ron.......^_^
1. Prologue pt1 : With Pain Comes Change

A/N: This is the very beginnings of a Crossover with X-Men, staring Ron. I don't know whom he will pair off with, if anyone at all; but don't count out slash pairings just yet or threesomes. I don't claim to know every aspect of each show/comic so don't expect it to follow any of the cannon.  
  
Also, this is unbeta'd so be forewarned that it may have some mistakes in it. I'm not really worried about it, but if it bothers you to much just tell me and I may change it.  
  
One last thing.I'll probably stick to small chapters for this one. I seem to do better when I'm not planning out long detailed one's. So if a chapter gets over 5 pages or so it'll be a miracle in the making. ^_^;  
  
Oops, here's another tidbit...it's going to be a long series..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't even bother.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Ever Changing  
[Prologue pt.1-With Pain Comes Change]  
  
Ron Stoppable whimpered piteously as his eyes dared once more to resume their strict scrutiny of the reflection laid out right before him. No matter how hard he tried, begged, or pleaded with his eyes to turn away or be wrong at the sight contained within the mirror, the sheer unrepressed burst of curiosity coupled with a deep sense of foreboding held his view like nothing had ever before.  
  
He was changing. He knew it without a benefit of a doubt that he wasn't the same as he was this morning, let alone last week.  
  
It wasn't so noticeable that if you weren't staring right at him, up-close- n-personal-like, that you'd miss it, but for the boy who knew his face, body, and being like no other could feel a definite difference. The blonde could literally feel his DNA mutating; twisting his very essence into something unknown and terrifying.  
  
Suppressing a violent shudder that threatened to drop him to his knees, Ron cried silent tears as body began to remind him once again that the altering of his self wasn't a very pleasant or gentle experience as he once perceived. Electric tingles that numbed some areas of his flesh and muscle while burning and stretching in others nearly floored the boy by its intensity.  
  
Moaning and having to bite his bottom lip to stop a heartfelt scream from escaping from deep within his throat, the teen withered and shook as multiple stabs of pain consumed his body. Shivers racked his flesh in hot and cold flashes as if his body couldn't decided whether it was freezing or ablaze. Sweat dribbled down his back and neck in a cool trail even as tinges of red were added steadily to the mix.  
  
Dimly he was aware that he had fallen to his hands and knees with a sickening crunch as his bone structure broke free of it's once normal, human form and began to reform into its new superior shape. The disturbing sound of bones breaking, muscles ripping, and the wetty drip of blood oozing down split skin was the last draw and the boy howled out in tremendous agony.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Prologue pt2 : Phantom Pains

A/N: This is very AU, n OOC. No pairings have been decided yet, sorry. Also, Thank You so much for reviewing. The next part should come up faster than this one did. Hopefully.  
  
A/N2: I'm still in the prologue, just to let you know.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Ever Changing  
  
[Prologue pt.2-Phantom Pains]  
  
It happened so quickly, a silent figure pondered thoughtfully as he laid his newly aching head upon a raised palm. One moment he was sitting in the war room with the others listening to, or in his personal case pretending to pay attention to, the professor drone on and on about something or another and the next… Well in the next instance nearly half of the group was either toppled over in unrepressed pain or blessedly passed out on the floor.  
  
To say the whole incident was a little strange would have been a severe understatement, and add to the fact that he seemed to be the only one slightly affected was another niche on unusual scale.   
  
'Its not that I'm ungrateful to be awake, quite the contrary, but did it have to give me the migraine from hell as a parting gesture.' Red iris'd eyes sluggishly closed as the thought trickled along with the seemingly thundering beat of his brain smashing back and forth against his slightly to small of a skull.  
  
'On the plus side …' He laughed slightly with a wicked grin appearing innocently upon full lips. 'Seeing Cyke cowering on the floor twitching with steady stream of drool dribbling down his chin hugging an equally pain-induced comatose Wolverine to his chest would be a sight he wouldn't forget for a lo~ng time. Let alone the fun he would have when they realized their predicament…'   
  
'Wish I had a camera…' Was the last coherent thought as a new wave of unrepressed agony reeled through him once again.  
  
"Fuck!" Gambit cursed venomously even as glove encased hands with open fingers clawed furiously into the tables' top, leaving several crescent shaped punctures in the metals frame in a desperate attempt to get away from the suffering.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, or any other person in the room, the Cajun began to glow an interesting pinkish-red as the power deep within him ragged out of control and danced around his frame like a living halo.  
  
Toppling to the ground screaming Gambit clutched at his head and hair with a vice-like grip, nearly pulling out several long strands of hair with each jerk, and slammed his already abused head into the ground again and again with a silent begging for it to stop upon his blooding lips.  
  
Flashes of raw emotion plowed through the young Cajun's well-structured walls leaving them open and vulnerable to the latest invasion. Un-mercilessly emotions began to blend in with unknown sights and sounds, which in turn evolved into clear pictures.  
  
Gambit could only watch in horror as the visions flashed and played out right before his stunned eyes…  
  
{flash}  
  
A blonde teenager convulsing on the ground as his body twisted and turned in un-natural angles. Pain and fear clearly etched upon his face as he continued to squirm and weep on the hard floor...   
  
{flash}  
  
A pretty redhead standing over the same blonde watching gleefully as he desperately reached out for her with bloody, clawed hands...  
  
{flash}  
  
The redhead kneeling down next to the now unconscious blonde petting his long hair like he was a dog and she its master, as she kissed his forehead and smirkingly snapped a strange collar around the boys neck…  
  
TBC… 


	3. Prologue pt3 : Friend Or Foe?

AN: I am so evil. You'll understand perfectly by reading this chapter at what I'm getting at. Bet you didn't expect that did you? LOL!

AN2: Anyway the Prologue is finally done. Took me long enough, I know, sorry. More to come soon.

AN3: This fic is way AU and OOC for most of the people. :)  
  
  


* * *

  


Ever Changing  
[Prologue pt.3 - Friend Or Foe?]  
  
  


"What up Wade?" Kim answered in an uncharacteristically monotonous voice, barely even acknowledging the now open COM link and super intelligent ten-year old portrayed on its' screen, as she smoothly continued on with her current project.

"It's begun…" Was the swift yet shaky reply as fingers eagerly typed across a well-used keyboard; eyes carefully placed anywhere besides on the girl currently mixing and concocting on the bed with several unmentionable's that even he didn't want to guess at there usefulness of.

"Has it now?" The red head eyed the Kimmunicator suspiciously while raising a delicately sculptured eyebrow to the boy in a clear show of amusement and question.

"Yes. The full effects of the formula we have been continuously injecting into him for the past six years are starting to take hold and over-ride his current written DNA into our specified alien one." Wade gulped out his answer all the while looking at the updated read-out's provided upon his computers' screen.

"Excellent." Kim smirked evilly as she gently plinked a swirling vial of some unknown agent with her fingers and raised a three-inch syringe with the other ready to draw out the contents with the greatest of ease.

"And there is still no answer as to why it took so long to work?" She asked the young man, not really caring for the response as she capped the now full syringe and pocketed it.

"No Master." Was the almost silent reply, before rapid tapping could be heard once again. "I'll need to do some more tests on him once he is within our grasps again, but until then…" He tailed off already knowing she would gather what he was saying by what little information he had already given her.

"Interesting. I think I'll go and pay our little experiment a visit. Don't you agree?" The redhead calmly quarried of the other as she gracefully glided up from her bed and grasped the tiny COM unit in one tiny palm.

"That would be advisable my master." Wade gulped shakily, all the while eyeing the stretching cheerleader as her form seemed to almost shift and shimmer in the dim light of the bedroom.

"So it would seem." Was the too calm of a reply before Kim easily crushed the Kimmunicator with one fist and dropped the now dead and crumpled pieces to the ground and stepping on them just for the hell of it.

"Well Ron, it seems your usefulness is finally coming into being." Kim's eyes glowed a bright red before glimmering back into her usual green a smirk firmly planted upon her lips.

"Oh the fun is just waiting to be had." The girl laughed gaily as monstrous, bloody pictures of thing to be played giddily through her mind all the while her from twisted and turned into it's well known, and fear inspiring form of…Apocalypse.  
  


To Be Continued…


End file.
